Une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer
by AkiHime20
Summary: One-Shot - Allen a fuit la congrégation avec l'aide de Tyki et Road. Mais cette dernière n'a pas survécu. Seule, Tyki se vange et détruit de nouveau son Innocence. Comme en Chine, il se contente de faire un trou dans le coeur du garçon avant de l'abandonner. Allen marche sans but en attendant de mourir. Seballen! Tu n'aimes pas? Tu ne lis pas!


DGM X Black Butler

* * *

 _ **PARTIR**_

Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait plus d'Innocence. Encore une fois. Tyki la lui avait détruite avant de lui percer le cœur. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois il n'était pas en Chine. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait personne pour le sauver. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier. Cette fois-ci, il était en Angleterre, et loin de toute personne pouvant lui venir en aide.

Road s'était laisser tuer pour le sauver, la Congrégation le considérait comme un traître, les Noah voulaient sa mort.

Allen ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté. Voyons le bon côté des choses : maintenant, il n'était plus une menace pour personne : après tout, pour quelle raison devrait-il se battre pour récupérer son innocence ? Il n'en avait plus. Plus la moindre de raison de se battre pour un camp ou pour l'autre. Retrouver son Innocence et s'en servir de nouveau ? Il l'avait déjà fait. Et voyez le résultat traître pour les uns, réincarnation maudite pour les autres.

D'une démarche trébuchante, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se dirigea vers la ville la plus proche. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un Akuma qui l'achèverait rapidement. S'il en avait moins, il tomberait sur un Noah, qui le torturerait un peu, voir beaucoup et s'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, il serait repris par la congrégation de l'Ombre.

Il n'aurait sût dire combien de temps il marcha le long de la route traçant un chemin sinueux dans la campagne anglaise. Ne croisant personne, la nuit déjà tombé depuis qu'il avait commencé à marcher. Allen n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un le trouve, loin de là. Après tout, si quelqu'un le trouvait, il allait devoir continuer à vivre et à se battre pour quelque chose en quoi il ne croyait plus. Car comment croire en quelque chose lorsque plus personne n'est là pour vous soutenir au moins un peu ?

Il arriva enfin à un embranchement avec un double panneau. Les deux routes menaient donc au même endroit, mais l'une était plus courte que l'autre. Sans même hésiter une seconde, Allen s'engagea sur la plus longue des deux routes. Avec un peu de chance il ne croiserait personne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini de se vider de son sang avant que quiconque ne le trouve ou ne le croise. Et avec un peu de chance Néa pourrait se réincarner dans quelqu'un d'accord avec lui pour son envie de dominer le monde.

Allen était trop fatigué, il ne voyait plus rien, il devait donc avoir perdu beaucoup plus de sang que ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant il continuait à marcher, il n'était donc pas encore mort. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient vraiment aimé avant leur mort. Et surtout arrêter de se battre. Ne plus jamais se battre. Se contenter de jouer du piano ou de faire le clown, mais ne plus jamais se battre contre n'importe qui. Jamais.

Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comme il avait toujours eut beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, quelqu'un allait le trouver et le sauver. Malgré lui. Si seulement personne ne pouvait, jamais, le trouver à moins que ce ne soit pour l'achever.

Allen vacilla et décida de s'arrêter. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas faire un pas de plus. Il fit donc un quart de tour sur lui-même et se prit un arbre en pleine figure. Il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci jusqu'au sol et murmura se dernière volonté juste avant de tomber inconscient.

 _-Faite que personne ne me trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Faite que je puisse mourir ici sans que personne ne me sauve…_

* * *

 _ **SAUVER**_

 _-Il dort depuis longtemps quand même…_

 _-Chut ! Si Sébastian apprend que nous somme venue ici, il va être furieux, il n'aime pas que nous venions le voir._

 _-Peut-être, mais nous avons fait tout notre travail, on a fini notre journée._

 _-Oui, mais il n'aime pas quand même. Il vaudrait mieux partir avant de faire une bêtise. Moi en tout cas, je m'en vais, si vous avez des problèmes avec Sébastian ne venez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi après. Surtout toi, Eliza._

 _-Pff, ce que tu peux être rabat joie, Maria. Très bien, nous te suivons. Viens Justin._

Des bruits de pas étouffé, et puis une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Et de nouveau le silence. Allen avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de crier. De hurler son incompréhension et sa rage. Envie de pleurer son incapacité à mourir. Encore une fois. Il avait été au bord de la mort et quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Encore une fois. Dieu ne le laisserait donc pas mourir ?

Une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche. Puis une autre de l'œil droit, et encore une autre. Bientôt, les larmes coulaient sans discontinues le long de son visage, mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Il était peut-être obligé de continuer de vivre, mais rien ne l'obligeait à faire quoi que ce soit pour. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ainsi enfin quitter cette vie de combat incessant et avoir la paix quelque part ailleurs. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, celui qui l'avait sauvé le laisserait ne plus jamais se battre ? Si seulement il n'avait pas été trouvé, il n'aurait pas à se poser toutes ces questions, il n'aurait pas à éprouver cet espoir qui serait réduit en miette avant qu'il ne puisse voir où cette petite lueur le menait.

Quelqu'un essuya doucement ces larmes. Mais Allen ne réagis pas, et n'essaya même pas de retenir celles qui suivirent. Pourtant la personne continua de simplement essuyer rien dire non plus. Le tissu absorbait les larmes avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'oreiller, parfois avant même qu'elle ne coule le long de son visage.

La situation avait quelque chose d'irréelle. Lui pleurait, et quelqu'un essayait son visage. S'il avait un jour cru que quelqu'un ferait cela pour lui. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de croire que quelqu'un aurait un geste aussi tendre pour lui. Même Mana ne lui avait jamais essuyé ses larmes, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pleurait déjà presque plus ? Comment savoir maintenant ? Le voulait-il ? Et voilà. Encore de nouvelles questions qui le hanteraient sans jamais avoir la moindre réponse car tous ceux qui les avaient était déjà mort depuis longtemps ou voulait sa mort.

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Allen demanda plus bas qu'un murmure, dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi ?

La personne à côté de lui ne lui répondit pas et continua d'éponger ces larmes. Il ne devait pas l'avoir entendu, ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas comme si il tenait réellement à savoir la raison pour laquelle cette personne l'avait sauvé. Enfin, la personne s'assit à côté de lui, et il lui répondit calmement.

-Il y a beaucoup de réponse à une telle question. Mais je crois qu'aucune d'entre elle ne vous ferrait plaisir pour l'instant. Personne ne viendra vous cherchez ici, vous pouvez en être sûr. Reposez-vous donc et profitez-en pour remettre de l'ordre dans vos pensées.

Allen ne répondit rien et l'homme se leva, et Allen pensa qu'il partit car il ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte pour entrer. Il murmura donc avant de s'endormir.

-Il n'y a pourtant pas de désordre dans mes pensées. Je sais très bien ce que je voulais, ce que je veux toujours. Et seule la mort pourra me l'offrir. Suis-je donc condamné à rester vivant même si je ne le veux pas ? Suis-je condamné à ne jamais pouvoir oublier ? À me battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus d'adversaire ?

Juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'emportent pour un répit trop court, Allen sentit une main froide se poser sur son front et quelques mots murmurés à son oreille.

-Tant que vous serez ici, vous pourrez faire ce que vous avez envie de faire, de la façon dont vous en avez envie. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous et mettez de l'ordre dans vos pensées, Jeune Allen.

* * *

 _ **REVEIL**_

Une boîte à musique.

Allen ne savait pas d'où venait cette douce mélodie. Elle perçait les ténèbres qui l'entouraient avec facilité. Cela le déconcertait un peu. Il avait mis si longtemps à les réunir pour qu'elles ne laissent rien passer, pour qu'elles l'enferment loin de tout. Et voilà que cette petite mélodie passait tranquillement au travers de tout cela et lui parvenait dans son monde de silence et de solitude. Le tirant vers un endroit où il ne voulait pas aller. Le ramenant vers la réalité qu'il avait fuie. Vers les souvenirs qu'il avait enfermé si loin pour ne jamais les revoir. De nouveau, les questions sans réponses allaient l'assaillir de toutes parts sans possibilité d'y échapper…

Allen se roula en boule et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il pourra peut-être faire taire la musique comme ça. Non. Elle lui parvient quand même.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il est dans la pénombre, allongé dans la même position qu'il ne l'était lorsque l'homme a essuyé ses pleurs silencieux. Il n'y a personne d'autre et la musique qu'il entend ne provient pas de sa chambre. Elle est ailleurs. Allen se redressa avec difficulté et se frotta les yeux, les débarrassant de ce qui le faisait voir flou.

Non, la boîte à musique n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était ailleurs, mais où ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt l'ignorer et essayer de retourner dans l'oubli qui lui est si chère ?

Non. Non, il ne pourrait pas tant que la boîte à musique jouerait cette mélodie. Il devrait tout d'abords la trouver et l'arrêter…

L'arrêter ? Pourquoi l'arrêter ? Une mélodie aussi douce ne pouvait pas le mener à quelque chose qui fait mal, alors pourquoi vouloir la stopper ? Elle était si douce, si tranquille. Il n'avait qu'à se mettre à côté de la boîte à musique et la laisser apaiser son cœur…

Oui, il n'avait qu'à faire ça. Avec des gestes maladroits, Allen repoussa les couvertures et posa pied à terre. Il se redressa en se tenant au mur et au lit, puis avança en vacillant vers la porte, sa main prenant toujours appuis sur le mur pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se sentait faible et avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à chaque seconde, mais la mélodie l'attirait comme une flamme attirait un papillon.

La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée à clé et Allen n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir juste assez pour lui permettre de se glisser dehors. Une fois dans le couloir, la musique lui parvenait mieux, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se laissa guider à travers les couloirs jusqu'à attendre un salon. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais pas à ce que la salle soit vide. Après avoir hésité, Allen se dirigea dans vers la petite boîte à musique qui trônait fièrement sur la table au centre de la pièce.

Arrivé à côté d'elle, il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa son bras sur le bord en bois polis et posa sa tête dessus, le regard fixé sur les petits dents métalliques qui produisaient chacune leurs tour un son et formait ainsi la mélodie qui l'avait tiré de son oublie.

Si on le lui demandait, Allen ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps il passa ainsi, à genoux à côté de cette table à écouter cette boîte à musique. Il se perdit une fois de plus, fuyant la réalité, n'écoutant rien d'autre et faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

Même si elle était entêtante et répétitive, Allen ne bougea pas. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de réconfortant et d'apaisant.

-Si seulement je pouvais rester là…

Les mots lui avaient échappé et Allen n'eut même pas conscience de les prononcer aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque quelqu'un lui répondit de derrière lui.

-Vous le pouvez, Jeune Allen. Personne ne vous fera partir d'ici si vous ne le voulez pas. Vous êtes ici chez vous aussi longtemps que vous considérerez cette demeure comme votre.

* * *

 _ **REAPPRENDRE**_

Allen regardait dans le vague, sa boîte à musique posé sur les genoux. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé mais il avait appris plein de chose. Il en avait réappris plus encore.

Tout d'abords, il se trouvait chez un certain comte Ciel Phantomhive, le dernier comte Phantomhive depuis que ces parents étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur manoir qui lui avait coûté un œil. Allen ne le voyait que rarement, mais il était un homme gentil à qui il était arrivé une effroyable tragédie, qui depuis l'empêchait de montrer ses sentiments sur son visage. À la tête d'un empire industriel, Ciel Phantomhive contrôlait presque tout l'univers du jouet anglais.

Il avait épousé la jeune fille que lui avaient choisie ces parents, Elizabeth. Celle-ci était l'exact opposé de son époux et semblait montrer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient tous deux à elle seule. Allen ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait en sa compagnie. Heureusement, cela arrivait rarement, et il pouvait doucement reprendre contact avec la réalité sans précipitation.

Le comte et sa femme avait trois enfants, Maria, l'aînée qui avait toujours la tête sur les épaule, Eliza, la cadette joueuse et farceuse, et enfin Justin, le benjamin et Héritier des Phantomhive timide et introvertie qui passait son temps à lire et à apprendre pour pouvoir ensuite avoir la succession de son père lorsqu'il serait plus grand. C'était eux qui venait le plus le voir et qui lui parlaient le plus du monde extérieur. Lui réapprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. La boîte à musique avait appartenue à Maria, avant qu'elle ne l'offre à Allen lorsqu'elle avait vue combien la musique lui faisait du bien.

Parmi ceux qui savaient la présence d'Allen au Manoir P, il y avait aussi trois servants un peu loufoques. Brian, le chef cuistot qui ratait souvent ces plats, mais qui savait défendre le Manoirs lorsqu'il y en avait besoin. Finnie, le jardinier enfantin qui ne connaissait pas sa force et qui adorait les animaux et adoptait tout ceux qu'il pouvait. Et puis il y avait la servante myope, Maylene, qui faisait plus de gaffe qu'autre chose. Ils étaient si maladroits dans leurs travaux respectifs qu'ils passaient souvent leur temps avec Allen.

Enfin, il y avait celui qui l'avait trouvé, ce jour-là sur le bord de la route.

Sébastian Michaelis. Allen ignorait quel était son rôle dans cette maison et, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais il ne le lui demanda pas. Sébastian était probablement la personne qui faisait le plus réagir Allen, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il parlait. L'homme avait une présence un peu étrange, mais elle apaisait autant voir plus le cœur d'Allen que la boîte à musique. Si les enfants du comte et les trois servants loufoques lui réapprenait beaucoup de chose, c'était néanmoins auprès de Sébastian qu'il apprenait et retenait le plus de chose. Et c'était toujours vers lui qu'il se tournait lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose où qu'il avait peur.

Allen baissa les yeux sur la boîte à musique qui s'était arrêté. Puis retourna son regard sur la forêt qu'il pouvait voir de sa chambre.

-La brume est encore là aujourd'hui… peut-être que Sébastian sait pour quoi elle est toujours là…

-Non, Allen, je ne sais pas. Par contre je sais qu'elle se rapproche du Manoir la nuit et s'en éloigne le jour.

Allen ne réagit pas, ayant pris l'habitude des arrivés silencieuse de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

-Monsieur Michaelis. Je ne vous ai pas entendu. Êtes-vous là depuis longtemps ?

L'homme s'avança pour arranger la chemise du plus jeune et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, sachant que cela mettait Allen mal-à-l'aise.

-Il semblerait que vous n'arriviez toujours pas à vous habiller tout seul, Mr Walker…

Une étincelle de vie dans le regard, le jeune aux cheveux blanc leva la tête vers Sébastian. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Sébastian l'avait sauvé et chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, il avait droit à la même réponse qu'il y avait plusieurs réponses, mais qu'aucune ne lui plairait, c'est pourquoi il ne le lui dirait pas tout de suite. Mais si le temps passé au Manoir lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que Sébastian Michaelis ne faisait pas de pitié ni de charité sans la moindre raison. Ce n'était donc pas la pitié qui l'avait poussé à l'empêcher de mourir et c'était quelque chose qu'Allen appréciait. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être sauvé parce que quelqu'un avait pitié de le voir mourir, alors que lui le voulait.

-Il fera un temps splendide demain, voudriez-vous en profiter pour sortir un peu prendre le soleil lors d'une promenade en ville ?

La lueur qui était apparu dans ces yeux disparu de nouveau et Allen se replia sur lui-même. Sortir ? Pour sortir il faut combattre, combattre les monstres. Comment ce nomme-t-il déjà ? Les Akuma, il faut se battre contre eux, il faut… Mais pourquoi se battre contre eux, déjà ? Les âmes. Le Comte Millénium y enferme des âmes qu'il faut libérer… La respiration du plus jeune se fit de plus en plus rapide et courte. La boîte à musique tomba par terre lorsqu'il porta sa main au niveau de son cœur et agrippait la chemise que Sébastian venait de remettre comme il faut.

Deux bras l'entourèrent et le bercèrent doucement alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

-Tout va bien, Jeune Allen. Il n'y a rien qui ne vous oblige à sortir si vous ne le voulez pas.

* * *

 _ **VIVRE**_

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis que Sébastian avait proposé à Allen d'allé dehors, et un an depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Personne ne lui en avait reparlé, pas même pour raconter ce qui se passait en ville, car l'unique fois où Eliza l'avait fait, Allen avait refait une attaque de panique. Il avait mis un mois avant de retourner regarder par la fenêtre et deux pour répondre à quelqu'un d'autre que Sébastian. La boîte à musique résonnait presque sans arrêt auprès de lui, Allen ne passait presque plus un instant dans le silence. Il avait fait un grand bond en arrière et le comte et son épouse avaient craint pendant un temps qu'il ne revienne pas mais le temps leurs avait donné tort et Allen recommençait à leurs parler, mais cette fois-ci, son passé profondément enfui en lui.

Le brouillard au-dessus de la forêt n'avait toujours pas disparu, et continuait de faire les mêmes déplacements depuis un an. Et comme tout phénomène étrange, attira l'attention d'une organisation et d'une famille immortelle. Toutes deux recherchant la même chose mais ignorant ce qui les attendaient. Ignorant la « bombe » qui avait commencé son décompte avant de leur exploser à la figure. À leur décharge, la « bombe » elle-même ignorait le temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Allen fredonnait avec la boîte à musique lorsque Sébastian revient le voir en milieu d'après-midi. Les yeux gris tempête ne se détournèrent pas de la fenêtre et du spectacle visible à eux seuls auquel ils assistaient. Avant sa crise, lorsque Sébastian arrivait dans la pièce et faisait du bruit pour ce signalé, Allen tournait les yeux vers lui et souriait un peu. Maintenant, il ne le faisait plus. Parfois, il ne réagissait pas non plus là où il était gêné avant. Il allait de nouveau falloir lui réapprendre à s'ouvrir au monde autour de lui. Mais Sébastian ne croyait pas qu'Allen soit un jour capable de sortir du Manoir Phantomhive. Pas même pour aller dans le parc.

-Mr Walker, Mr Phantomhive vous fait savoir qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'aller et venus dans les jours à venir. Un groupe de scientifique aurait entendus parler du brouillard de la forêt.

Allen arrêta de fredonné et tourna la tête vers le plus vieux qui vit de la peur dans ces yeux. Sa voix, étouffée, tremblait.

-Vais-je devoir sortir, Monsieur Michaelis ?

-Non, Mr Walker, vous n'êtes en aucun cas tenu de sortir du Manoir.

Le soulagement le fit sourire avant qu'il ne retourne à sa contemplation du dehors. Sébastian allait sortir lorsque le petit blanc murmura.

-Pardon d'être aussi lâche et de fuir alors que je devrais me battre.

L'aîné hésita un peu avant de le rejoindre et de répondre d'un murmure au creux de son oreille.

-Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous voir vous battre si vous n'en avez pas envie, Jeune Allen. Je ne vous ais pas sauvez pour que vous fassiez cela.

Et il partit sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réagir.

Allen regarda vers la porte, il avait les larmes aux yeux : Sébastian ne voulait pas le voir se battre. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé dans l'espoir de le voir retourner se battre comme Avant. Il avait le droit de ne pas bouger d'ici, de rester avec lui et de ne plus jamais se battre. Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce, il remarqua pour la première fois un piano à queue au milieu des bibliothèques.

Se levant lentement, Allen s'en approcha et passa ses doigts sur les touches sans les enfoncer. Il avait envie de jouer, mais ne savait pas s'il y arriverait bien avec un seul bras. Peut-être que si il ne faisait qu'une petite mélodie toute simple ?

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Allen laissa sa main parcourir les touches, les apprivoiser et les dompter, faisant naître une douce mélodie qui emplit la pièce. Il ne jouait rien de fabuleux, il se contentait de suivre la mélodie de la boîte à musique, les notes qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie et qui apaisait son âme même. Il continua de jouer le reste de l'après-midi, espérant que Sébastian comprendrait ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

* * *

 _ **PAIX**_

Les visiteurs annoncés arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Allen ne les vit pas, il avait déserté sa chaise à la fenêtre et passait son temps à jouer du piano, parfois avec la boîte à musique, parfois sans elle, s'amusant à trouver de nouvelles mélodies toutes simples.

Les autres habitants de la demeure se rendirent compte qu'il souriait plus depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer du piano mais seul Sébastian savait pourquoi. Il comprit dès que les premières notes s'étaient fait entendre, que le cœur d'Allen ne voulait plus combattre mais que sa raison n'osait pas croire à la paix qui l'entourait. Il avait fallu qu'il le lui dise pour qu'il puisse vraiment recommencer à y croire.

Les visiteurs sonnèrent la cloche à dix heures précises, attirant presque tous les habitants de la maison dans le salon des visites. Le seul à qui cela ne fit rien fut Allen qui continua de jouer, perdu dans son monde. Les enfants s'amusaient à fredonner en cadence et leurs parents les laissaient faire, plus occupé à attendre les visiteurs pour qu'ils leurs expliquent ce qu'ils recherchaient dans ce brouillard et ce qu'ils pouvaient leur dire sur sa nature.

Alors que Sébastian les invitait à enter dans la pièce, Allen avait relancé la boîte à musique et jouait en même temps qu'elle. Ce fut comme un signal pour les enfants et Eliza sauta de joie en répétant :

-Le Marcheur, Le Marcheur !

-Je commence, la coupa sa sœur après avoir installé un tapis qui faisait un chemin étroit à travers toute a pièce.

Justin se plaça derrière elle avant qu'Eliza ne le fasse et celle-ci fit la moue en se retrouvant dernière. L'aîné attendit que la mélodie revienne au début avant de s'avancer tout en chantonnant.

 _« Le marcheur avance tout droit, sur la corde, le muret_

 _Le marcheur avance tout droit, fredonnant d'une belle voix_

 _Il avance sans effort, sur le cœur et sur les mœurs,_

 _Il avance sans effort, fredonnant un air tout bête_

 _Le marcheur suit son cœur, avançant d'un pas dansant_

 _Le marcheur suit son cœur, fredonnant toujours gentiment_

 _Sur la corde, le muret, bien droit ne tombe pas_

 _Sur la corde, le muret, ni à droite ni à gauche !_

 _Car si à droite le marcheur tombe, par les Ombres est mangé_

 _Car si gauche le marcheur tombe, par Millénium est repéré_

 _Et si le marcheur tombe, du début doit recommencer_

 _Si tombé à droite, le Comte doit chasser_

 _Si tombé à gauche, Innocence il doit trouver_

 _Mais le marcheur n'ai pas tombé, il peut donc se reposer ! »_

Le but du jeu étant de parvenir à faire tout le chemin d'un coup, avant que la mélodie ne soit terminé et sans recommencer le chant. Si il tombait, le marcheur devait faire ce que disait la chanson et soit attraper le Comte (leur père) soit trouver un objet (souvent détenue par leur mère) en fonction du côté où le pied avait touché le sol en dehors des limites du chemin en tissu.

Le comte invita ses visiteurs à prendre place dans les canapés et fauteuils préparés à leur intention et à se présenter. Il y avait deux jeunes femmes et quatre hommes. Ce fut un des deux filles qui se présenta et fit ensuite le tour pour les autres.

-Bonjour, monsieur Phantomhive, je suis Lenalee Lee et voici mes compagnons, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Lavi et Bookman, et Yuu Kanda. Nous aurions voulu savoir si vous pouviez nous dire ce que vous avez remarqué personnellement sur le brouillard qui est dans la forêt de votre domaine.

-Et bien, autre qu'il ne bouge qu'à la nuit tomber pour venir autour de notre Manoir puis retourne dans la forêt au lever du jour, non, mademoiselle Lee. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose depuis deux jours que vous le parcourez ?

La question mis la jeune fille mal à l'aise, et elle jeta un regard au plus vieux, qu'elle avait présenté comme Bookman. Elle allait répondre lorsque Maria et Justin criaient de joie, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils sautillaient autour de la cadette en chantant bien fort.

 _-Le Marcheur est tombé_

 _Le Marcheur est tombé_

 _À droite le pied s'est posé_

 _À droite le pied est tombé_

 _Par les Ombres il est avalé_

 _Avant la fin du décompte_

 _Le Comte doit attraper !_

 _20… 19… 18… 17… 16... 15… 14…_

 _-Le Comte est attrapé, le Marcheur peut se reposer !_

-Doucement, les enfants, les gronda gentiment Elizabeth avant de remarquer les regards surpris de leur visiteur.

Elle ne fut pas la seule, car son époux expliqua tranquillement après que sa fille l'eut lâchée et soit retourné avec les deux autres d'un pas triomphant.

-C'est l'un des derniers jeux de ma société « _Le Marcheur_ », ne faites pas attention à eux, ils ne font que jouer. Vous alliez nous dire ce que vous aviez trouvé sur ce brouillard avant que les enfants ne nous interrompent.

Mais Lenalee ne savait plus ce qu'elle allait dire et les autres était trop occupés à regarder le jeu pour le faire. Ce fut donc Bookman qui s'en occupa.

-Malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé pour l'instant. L'un de vos enfants aurait-il trouvé une pierre verte brillante ces derniers jours ?

-Non, à moins que… Sébastian !

-Oui, Comte Phantomhive ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a ramené une pierre vert brillante de la forêt, durant l'année passée ?

-Mmmh… Non, rien de tel monsieur le Comte… et votre neveu n'étant pas sorti, il n'a pas pu en ramener.

-Très bien tu peux te retirer.

En haut, Allen souriait doucement en entendant les enfants rire avec autant d'entrain. Il savait très bien que les enfants jouaient toujours à un jeu lorsqu'il jouait avec la boîte à musique, mais il adorait les entendre rire et s'amuser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que lui n'avait jamais eu cela. Le jeune homme avait envie de toujours les entendre ainsi, heureux. Il ferma les yeux et profita du bonheur qui lui provenait, sa main parcourant seul les touches blanches et noires.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais personne entrer, avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il continua à suivre la boîte à musique, les yeux fermés. La mélodie se répéta plusieurs fois, ponctuée des rire ou des cris de déception venant du rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous aviez raison, Monsieur Michaelis.

-A quel propos, Mr. Walker?

-J'avais beaucoup de bazar dans ma tête et je devais y mettre de l'ordre.

Allen sentis un corps derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas, et garda les yeux fermés. Des lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et un souffle chaud les chatouilla.

-Et avez-vous fini, Jeune Allen ?

La main du musicien s'arrêta. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-Non. Je crains que dix vies soient insuffisantes pour que j'y parvienne. Puis-je tout de même rester là, Monsieur Michaelis ?

-Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, Jeune Allen, n'est-ce pas ce que je vous ai dit ?

-En effet, vous l'aviez dit Monsieur Michaelis. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une nouvelle mélodie commença à naître sous ses doigts. Il ne remarqua pas le départ de Sébastian, perdu dans les émotions qu'il voulait faire ressentir au travers de celle-ci. Le soulagement, la fin d'une longue errance, de l'incertitude et de la peur. Bien sûr beaucoup de son passé restait dans l'ombre mais il avait retrouvé l'essentielle à ces yeux, le temps passé dans ce Manoir, et n'avait pas envie de se souvenir du reste. S'il l'avait oublié, c'est qu'il n'était pas important et qu'il pouvait s'en passer.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au note qu'il jouait, plus au sentiment qu'il voulait transmettre par le biais de la mélodie. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait l'aire, mais il lui semblait correspondre à ce qu'il voulait faire ressentir.

En bas, les visiteurs c'étaient figé en reconnaissant l'aire joué, tandis que les Phantomhive appréciaient le nouvel air que leur jouait leur protéger. Les enfants avaient arrêté leurs jeux, et Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter. De son côté, Ciel gardait un œil sur le groupe qui avait de drôle de réaction pour un rien. Il fit bien car le japonais, Kanda si il ne se trompait pas, amorça un mouvement pour monter sans en demander l'autorisation. Il se mit devant lui et le rappela à l'ordre.

-Je ne vous ai pas permis de vous promener dans ma demeure comme vous le désiriez, Mr. Kanda. Vous vous apprêtiez à partir.

Le japonais sembla vouloir l'ignorer mais la chinoise, Melle Lee, le retiens par le bras et s'excusa pour lui et ajouta.

-Un ami très cher jouait aussi cette mélodie au piano, mais de façon beaucoup plus complexe. Nous ignorons ce qu'il est devenu depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il avait un étrange bras rouge et était toujours très polie avec tout le monde.

Ciel plissa son yeux dans sa direction, sachant très bien pourquoi elle donnait ces précisions, mais Élisabeth répondit avant que lui ne puisse le faire, heureusement, elle ne parut pas comprendre le sous-entendu que la chinoise avait fait.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, vraiment. Malheureusement, mon neveu ne peut pas être votre ami, il est avec nous depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Il a subi un traumatisme qui l'empêche de sortir du Manoir et qui lui a coûté un bras et sa mémoire. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre ami un jour.

Sébastian descendit à cet instant et Maria s'avança vers lui, prenant la parole pour empêcher sa cadette de dire une bêtise.

-Comment va-t-il, Sébastian ?

-Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, Jeune Maîtresse, notre musicien vous dit « merci pour tout ». Si votre offre tien toujours, Monsieur le Comte, il serra ravis de la prendre et d'enseigner ce dont il se souvient aux enfants.

Ciel acquiesça et rapporta son attention sur les visiteurs qui commençait à devenir importun.

-Et bien, je vous priais de bien vouloir me tenir au courant de l'avancé de vos recherche. Bien sûr, le parc ouvert vous est interdit, puisque c'est dans la forêt que vous faites vos recherches. Brian, Maylene et Finnie vous serviront de guide et veilleront à ce que vous respectez ces ordres.

Les deux hommes et la femme s'avancèrent et allaient passer le compte lorsqu'il leur murmura.

-La mise en scène ne sera pas nécessaire avec eux. Montrez-vous pour ce que vous êtes. Et interdiction de parler de mon neveu.

Les trois serviteurs ne réagir pas et firent sortir les chercheurs. Maylene, qui fermait la marche, s'inclina vers les Phantomhive et retira ses lunettes.

-Il en sera selon votre désir, Comte Phantomhive.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de jeune et innocent, pas plus qu'elle n'était hésitante. C'était la voix d'une personne déterminé et sur d'elle. La voix d'un assassin qui n'avait rien de maladroite. La porte se referma et Ciel rapporta son attention sur Sébastian.

-Est-ce vrais ?

-Oui, Ciel, Allen a retrouvé les souvenirs de son temps passé avec nous mais pas d'Avant. C'est pourquoi il joue ainsi, parce qu'il n'aura plus à se battre et qu'il commence à être en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

 _ **BRISER**_

Une semaine s'écoula sans incident majeur, mais sans que les chercheurs ne trouve quoi que ce soit ni sur le brouillard ni sur l'hôte musicien des Phantomhive. Allen ne se souvenait déjà plus de leur venu, jouant ses sentiments aux occupants du Manoir lorsqu'il n'était pas distrait par les leçons de musique des enfants.

Il fallait beaucoup de patience avec Eliza qui était incapable de se tenir en place rien que pour apprendre quels touches du piano faisait quels sons, quels notes. Maria jouait bien les mélodies simples mais dès que cela ce compliquait un peu, elle avait du mal et s'en-mêlait gentiment les pinceaux. Julien quant à lui, découvrit qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer avec son jeune professeur et passa ainsi beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Allen ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas les aller et venu des chercheurs ni le brouillard changer son comportement, restant parfois toute la journée autour du manoir. Sébastian ne lui en parlait pas et il arrivait que les deux hommes ne disent rien alors qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre.

Le dimanche, Allen ne se rendit pas dans la salle de musique. Timidement, il descendit le grand escalier et s'approcha du Salon où se trouvait réunit ses hôtes. Il hésita encore un peu avant de frapper et de pousser la porte. Il n'osa pas entrer, attendant que l'un des Phantomhive ne réagisse.

Cela lui sembla prendre une éternité, mais qui ne dura que quelque seconde dans la réalité avant que les enfants ne lui sautent dessus et ne le traîne dans la pièce, parlant tous en même temps. Leur bonheur fit venir un sourire aux lèvres du musicien. Le Comte Phantomhive lui dit une fois qu'il fut assis avec eux à table.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir vous joindre à nous, Allen.

-M-merci, Monsieur le Comte. Je… je ne voudrais pas dépasser votre hospitalité, vous me permettez déjà…

Le Comte balaya l'aire devant lui.

-Ne dite pas de bêtise, jeune homme.

-Vous avez rejoint notre famille depuis longtemps, vous êtes des nôtres, ajouta la Comtesse.

Allen les regarda tour à tour, les larmes aux yeux. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait une famille, après si longtemps… La pensée le déconcerta. Ces yeux devinrent vagues, inquiétant Elizabeth qui craint d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle regarda son mari, mais Allen parla avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, parlant tout bas.

-Merci.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais cela suffit amplement aux deux adultes. Ciel ajouta.

-Puisque vous êtes de la famille, Allen, appelez-nous par nos prénoms.

-Si vous le voulez bien, Monsieur le… Ciel.

Il leur adressa un timide sourire lumineux, puis, les enfants demandèrent son attention et il la leur accorda. Dans son esprit, un autre mur de Ténèbres se brisa et son visage devint moins impassible et plus calme. Une tension le déserta et Sébastian, Ciel et Elizabeth en furent heureux.

* * *

 _ **PASSER**_

Une autre semaine passa sans que Allen n'ai ne contact avec les scientifiques. Il se trouvait toujours à l'étage lorsqu'ils venaient faire un rapport à Ciel, souvent, il donnait une leçon de piano aux enfants, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'était pas disponible pour les rencontrer.

Mais cette présence mystérieuse faisait grandir la curiosité des scientifiques, et surtout leur impatience, car ils ne trouvaient absolument rien qui explique le comportement de la brume, pas plus que sa présence depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés qui souligne la présence d'une innocence, mais tous les soirs, des Akuma essayaient d'attendre le Manoir et explosaient au contact de la brume, la faisant grandir à chaque fois un peu plus.

Sébastian savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger Allen des Exorcistes encore longtemps. Il en avait déjà discuté avec le Ciel, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi faire. C'est le lundi de la troisième semaine que la solution leur apparu. Ils n'avaient rien fait, mais un dieu quelconque avait choisi de les aider.

Lorsque le jeune musicien descendit ce matin-là, sa longue chevelure blanche n'était plus qu'un souvenir rappeler par quelques mèches tranchant sur le rouge des autres. La cicatrice rouge qu'il avait sur son œil avait totalement disparu. Ces yeux avaient maintenant des paillettes rouges au milieu de l'argent.

Complétement paniqué, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé et mis un long moment avant de trouver le courage de descendre montrer cela à sa famille. Allen avait pris l'habitude de considérer Ciel comme un oncle et reconnue Sébastian comme son meilleur ami. Il frappa à la porte du Salon, ayant une impression de déjà vue. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il ouvrit, il remarqua que les enfants étaient très calme, assis un peu en retrait de leurs parents, qui faisait face à un canapé vide. Sébastian se tenait derrière eux, les mains le long du corps.

Il ne voyait personne d'autre dans la pièce, pourtant tous semblaient très sérieux. Il hésita un peu mais attira l'attention sur lui.

-Excusez-moi…

Les Phantomhive se tournent vers lui, surpris qu'il soit venu alors qu'il y avait des étrangers dans la salle. Ciel compris lorsqu'il ne regarda pas une seule fois vers les scientifiques. Il prit les devants et alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, mon neveu. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ah… Bonjour, Oncle Ciel… je ne voulais pas vous déranger… excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompue…

-Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas les enfants avec vous dans la Salle de musique ? Ils s'ennuient à écouter les adultes parler.

Le soulagement qui apparut dans les yeux d'Allen fut tout ce dont avait besoin le Comte avant de se tourner vers ses trois enfants qui avaient suivi avec attention depuis leur place. Il n'eut rien à dire pour que les trois se lèves et les rejoignirent. Le plus jeune hésita un peu puis demanda sans oser regarder vers les adultes.

-Viendrez-vous nous rejoindre plus tard, mon oncle, ma tante ?

-Bien sûr, mon mignon neveu, dès que nous en aurons terminé ici.

Allen les salua et quitta la pièce. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce avec Eliza et Justin qui le tiraient et Maria qui les grondait, il avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il rigola doucement des pitreries des deux plus jeunes avant de disparaître avec eux dans le couloir.

Sébastian referma la porte et se repris sa place derrière le Comte. Celui-ci fit comme si rien ne les avait interrompus.

-Vous disiez donc que malgré toutes vos recherches dans les bois du domaine, vous n'avez rien trouvez pour expliquer cette étrange brume ?

-O-oui, vos serviteurs ont étés très aimables, ils nous ont montré plein d'endroit auquel nous n'aurions pas pensé ou pas trouvé, mais il n'y a rien dans les bois, répondit Lenalee Lee.

-Nous pensons que ce que nous cherchons est peut-être caché quelque part dans votre Manoir, dans la mesure où elle ne se trouve pas dehors, nous avons pensé que la pierre verte dont nous vous parlons peut voir pris une autre forme.

Ciel et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

-Une autre forme ?

-Voilà qui semble bien ridicule de votre part, Monsieur… Lavi ?

Le plus vieil homme du groupe pris alors la parole.

-Les Phantomhive sont connues pour avoir une part de mystère incompréhensible pour qui ne fait pas partie de votre famille. Vous êtes vous-même connu pour enquêter au nom de la Reine sur toutes les affaires les plus étranges du pays, Monsieur Phantomhive. Il ne doit pas vous paraître si ridicule qu'une pierre puisse changer de forme à volonté.

-Monsieur Bookman, je vous serais grés de bien vouloir ne pas manquer de respect à Monsieur le Comte. Appelez le Lord Phantomhive ou Monsieur le Comte.

Sébastian avait un sourire beaucoup trop polie pour inspirer confiance et le vieux Bookman le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir la menace qui se cachait derrière.

-Je vous pris de m'excuser Lord Phantomhive.

Ciel accepta ses excuses d'un signe de tête, mais ne releva pas. Il préféra reprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

-Il est naturelle de penser qu'une pierre qui change de forme est ridicule. Je ne crois que ce que je voie, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles. Et je n'ai jamais vue une pierre verte brillante changer de forme. Jamais.

Kanda se pencha en avant et prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le premier jour.

-Il est possible que l'Innocence que nous recherchions soit la raison pour laquelle votre neveu ne semble pas nous avoir vues, Lord Phantomhive.

Ciel plissa les yeux.

-Mon neveu ne voie personne qui n'appartient pas à cette famille, la Reine elle-même n'existerait pas pour lui. Vous dites que vous savez les mystères de ma famille. Mon neveu en est un que beaucoup voudrait percer.

-Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur lui, Monsieur le Comte ?

Ciel regarda longuement la jeune femme qui avait posé la question, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Lotto. Mon neveu est né il y a vingt ans, peu de temps après le meurtre de mes parents. Il a été arraché à ma tante et on lui dit qu'il fut mort-né. Le chagrin faillit la tuée, si ce n'était pour moi, elle n'aurait pas survécu. J'ai retrouvé mon neveu il y a trois ans, alors que la Reine avait demandé une enquête sur une secte de Satan. Allen était le jeune vierge qu'ils voulaient utiliser comme sacrifice pour appeler le Démon. Nous avons pu le sauver de justesse, depuis, nous essayons de guérir son âme brisé, mais il ne voie jamais quiconque n'appartenant pas à cette famille. Et il ne quitte jamais les murs de ce Manoir.

Ciel se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre. Ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité, mais son neveu était mort peu de temps plus tard ce qu'il n'était pas obligé de leur dire. De plus, Allen ressemblait maintenant suffisamment à Madame Red pour que personne ne mette sa parole en doute. Elizabeth se leva à son tour et choisit de mettre fin à l'entretient.

-Sébastian, pourriez-vous reconduire ces personnes à la sortie, il me semble que mon mari a d'autres affaires à prendre en charge pour l'instant.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et les dirigea vers la sortie, leur annonçant que le comte réfléchirait avant de leur ouvrir les portes du Manoir.

Les exorcistes sortirent, mais chacun d'entre eux avait un drôle de goût en bouche. Le neveu du Comte avait une étrange ressemblance avec leur Allen… sans compter que le bras qui lui manquait était le bras d'Innocence de leur ami disparu.

* * *

 _ **ENTENDRE**_

Les changements physique d'Allen ne dérangèrent aucun des habitants du Manoir et la vie continua comme toujours.

Le musicien donnant des leçons aux plus jeunes et parlant de tout et de rien avec les plus vieux. Il se rapprocha beaucoup de Sébastian, mais il ne lui demandait jamais pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. La réponse n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il vivait ici et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il ne faisait jamais de projet pour l'avenir, acceptant les choses comme elles venaient. Et tout était pour le mieux.

Les scientifiques avaient quitté le domaine du Manoir, leurs supérieurs les ayant rappelés. Ils ne semblaient pas près de revenir avant un long moment, ce qui convenait très bien à tout le monde.

Mais ce qui bouleversa le quotidien paisible de la noble famille Phantomhive fut une missive.

La Reine voulait venir séjourner quelque temps dans le Manoir et comptait venir avec quelques amis, dont une noble famille japonaise séjournant en Angleterre. Elle précisait qu'elle voulait rencontrer Allen Phantomhive et apprendre à le connaître durant son séjour. Elle annonçait sa venue pour deux semaines plus tard. À eux d'être prêt pour elle dans les temps.

Si les Phantomhive se réjouissaient d'un tel honneur, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de recevoir la Reine dans la demeure familiale durant plusieurs jours, ils étaient aussi inquiet de la réaction de sa Majesté lorsqu'elle saurait qu'Allen ne pouvait pas la voir ni l'entendre. De son côté, le garçon en question appréhendait la venue d'étrangers dans le Manoir pendant une période de temps indéterminé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela, il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir ceux qui l'avaient accueilli dans leur famille.

Il finit par promettre d'essayer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il essayerait de voir et d'entendre, mais ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il les voyait ou s'il ne les voyait pas. Il finit par demander s'il pourrait rester au côté de Sébastian ou des enfants, ce qui lui fut accordé. Qu'il voit ou non leurs invités, il serait aux cotés de personnes capable de le rassurer.

Durand le temps qu'il leur restait, Allen appris à Julien le célèbre « _God save the Queen_ » que le garçon jouerait pour la Reine à un moment où un autre de son séjours, peut-être même pour le jour de son arrivé. Eliza n'ayant pas la patience pour apprendre d'un instrument, Allen lui fit apprendre le chant qui allait avec. Quand à Maria, la Reine amenant des invités japonais, il lui apprit l'hymne de l'empereur, il chanterait pour elle les paroles, la mélodie étant assez simple pour qu'elle réussisse à jouer seul. Ainsi, il y aurait deux duo et aucuns des enfants n'auraient craindre de jouer seule devant tout le monde.

Pour qu'ils apprennent et retiennent leur musique respective, Allen les fit travailler plus dure tout au long des deux semaines qu'ils leurs restaient. Il avait aussi fait en sorte que si Ciel et Elizabeth savaient quelle musique leurs enfants allaient jouer, ils ne sachent pas qui allait faire quoi. La surprise serait autant pour la Reine et ses invités étrangers que pour eux.

Enfin, le jour de l'arrivé de leur invités arriva. Chacun revêtu ses plus beau habit et se rendit dans le Salon, où un piano avait été installé. Afin de faire attendre les enfants, Allen leur joua des mélodies et ils devaient deviner de quelles plus ou moins célèbres partitions il les avait tirées. Sébastian s'assit à côté de lui et répondit pour eux lorsqu'ils ne trouvent pas. Ciel et Elizabeth les regardent faire avec amusement, répondent parfois eux aussi. Enfin, un serviteur vient leur annoncer que les calèches de la Reine venaient de rentrer sur le domaine découvert.

Tous se rendirent dans le grand hall d'entrée et les enfants s'alignèrent, Maria tenant un grand bouquet de fleurs fraîche pour la Reine qui serait ensuite mise dans la chambre de sa suite pour la durée de son séjour. Eliza tenait quant à elle des fleurs pour la famille japonaise, qui finiraient dans le salon de la suite qui leurs avait été attribué. Allen se tenait après Justin et un pas en avant de Sébastian, celui-ci ne faisant pas partie de la famille mais devant l'aider si jamais il ne voyait et n'entendait personne. Ciel et Elizabeth sortir sur le perron pour accueillir les arrivants.

Allen était nerveux et l'inquiétude le faisait trembler. Essayant de se maîtriser, le garçon tendit l'oreille à ce que disait son oncle et sa tante. Enfin il les entendit saluer et inviter des gens à entrer. Il regarda avec attention les porte s'ouvrirent, après un petit temps son oncle et sa tante entrèrent, mais les portes se refermèrent sans qu'il ne voie personne d'autre entre. Il laissa ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux, cachant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il entendit les enfants saluer poliment, les filles donner leurs bouquets de fleurs.

Et puis il y eut un moment de silence. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, mais ce n'était que Ciel qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Allen, vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je… je suis désolé, mon oncle, je… je…

Il détourna la tête, ne voulant pas voir la déception dans les yeux bleue marines de l'homme en face de lui.

-Ce n'ai pas grave. Ce n'ai pas de t'a faute. La Reine est par là, Allen.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'inclina dans la direction que lui indiquait Ciel.

-Votre Majesté…

-…

-« Nous ne comprenons pas, que ce passe-t-il, jeune homme ? », lui rapporta Sébastian à son oreille.

-Je… ne vous vois ni ne vous entent, votre majesté. Je vous prie de m'excuser…

Sans attendre, Allen prit la fuite vers l'étage sans se retourner au appelle de son oncle. Il se réfugia dans la salle de musique et s'assit au piano. La situation était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Savoir que des gens était là, mais ne pas les voir ni les entendre, en faire l'expérience pour de vrais, était plus horrible que de l'imaginer. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir y faire face tout le long du séjour de la Reine. Allen replia ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa main sur les touches en ivoire en face de lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Deux bras l'entourèrent, réconfortant, alors que la voix de Sébastian lui parvenait à l'oreille.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer, Jeune Allen. Ce n'ai pas grave. Ciel a expliqué à la Reine que tu n'avais pas non plus vue les scientifiques il y a trois semaines. Elle a paru comprendre et ne pas t'en vouloir. On ne peut pas changer le passer, on ne peut que créer le future.

-J'ai peur, Sébastian. Voir tout le monde bouger et donner les fleurs dans le vide, voir les bouquets flotter un instant dans le vide avant de disparaître… c'est plus effrayant que de penser à sortir du Manoir. Peux-tu me dire combien de personne étaient là, tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr, Allen. La reine avait un majordome avec elle et la famille japonaise est composée de treize personnes.

Allen ne dit rien, et s'appuya un peu plus contre Sébastian, qui reprit après un moment.

-Les enfants voudraient jouer leur musique pendant le thé. Pourras-tu les accompagner ?

-Oui, je le dois de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester cacher tout le temps de leur séjour, nous ne savons même pas combien de temps ils vont être là.

Se libérant à contre cœur, Allen se leva, prit les deux partitions sur le piano, les coinça sous son bras et se dirigea vers la porte, Sébastian sur les talons.

-Je vais rester près de toi et t'aider à savoir ce qui se dit autour de toi, Allen. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Merci, souffla le garçon en ouvrant le battant.

D'un pas rapide, Allen se rendit au salon du bas et frappa à la porte. Il attendit un peu puis ouvrit la porte. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, nerveux, mais ne vit personne. Il entra et se dirigea vers le piano. Il prépara l'instrument, ouvrant le coffret et plaçant les partitions. La porte se rouvrit, puis se ferma. Allen regarda par-dessus son épaule puis se détourna, il ne voyait personne et Sébastian n'annonçait pas de nouvel arrivant. Il s'assit sur le tabouret du musicien et caressa les touches avec tendresse. Il demanda alors.

-Comment allons-nous faire, je ne pourrais pas voir si nos invités aime ou non ce que les enfants ont travaillés si durs ses dernières semaines.

-Ce n'ai pas grave, Allen. La réaction de Ciel et Élisabeth devraient être suffisante, tu ne crois pas ?

Le plus jeune hésita un peu puis sourit doucement.

-C'est vrais. Mais je…

De nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit et cette fois, Sébastian reprit une pose plus professionnelle et annonça en sa faveur.

-Monsieur le Comte Millénium et sa famille. Sa Majesté la reine.

Allen se leva et attendit mal à l'aise de se retrouver en présence de personne qu'il ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, heureusement, Sébastian se pencha sur son oreille et lui dit.

-La reine s'est assise dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminé, la famille Millénium s'est répartie un peu partout. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur parler, il suffit de te rasoir et de continuer ce que tu faisais.

Le rouge acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fit craquer ses doigts et assouplit son poignet avant de faire rapidement courir ses doigts sur le clavier, produisant une mélodie à une main complexe. Mais il s'arrêta soudain et fronça les sourcils en frappant une note. Il recommença et fit un bruit agacé.

-Sébastian, le do majeur a mal été accordé, il gâche les mélodies. Peux-tu desserrer la corde d'un degré ?

-Bien sûr.

Sébastian fit ce que lui demandait le garçon et regarda avec amusement la réaction des personnes dans la pièce. Les Phantomhive et le personnel du Manoir avait l'habitude de l'oreille sensible du jeune homme, mais cela choquait toujours ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. La reine cachait bien sa surprise, de même que le patriarche japonais, mais les autres était beaucoup plus facile à lires, l'un d'eux siffla tout bas. Allen se tourna soudain sa direction, surprenant tout le monde.

-Allen ?

-Ah, non, ce n'ai rien, Sébastian… J'ai cru entendre… j'ai dû l'imaginer.

Il rapporta son attention sur l'instrument et repris sa mélodie. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il abordait une expression satisfaite. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'arrivé du reste de sa famille. Il avait cru entendre un sifflement, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il se leva et se rendit lentement à la fenêtre, Sébastian le suivant toujours. Il regarda dehors sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait à trouver.

Le paysage était presque le même que celui de la salle de musique, mais la vue s'arrêtait aux arbres. Distraitement, il fit remarquer.

-La vue est presque la même que celle de la salle de musique. Elle est pourtant beaucoup plus réconfortante d'en-haut. Sais-tu pourquoi, Sébastian ?

-Non, Allen.

-Parce que tu voies beaucoup plus loin d'en-haut, tu voies tous ceux qui approchent… Ah, pardonne moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis des bêtises pareil. C'est bientôt l'heure du thé. Les enfants ne devraient plus tarder maintenant…

Allen alla à la porte sans faire de bruit et l'ouvrit d'un coup sans être sur le passage. Deux cries de surprise retentir alors qui deux enfants tombaient sur le sol. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Eliza, Julien, Maria, ce n'est pas ainsi que des enfants de bonne famille se comportent. Vous ne devez pas écouter aux portes, c'est une très mauvaise habitude. Excusez-vous.

-Toutes nos excuses, messieurs dame, votre majesté.

-Allez donc relire vos partitions, elles sont sur le piano.

Sans un mot, les trois enfants s'y rendirent, alors que Sébastian lui disait.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour gérer les trois d'entre eux en même temps.

-Ce n'ai pas compliqué, ils ont envie de…

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre et coupa Allen qui se tourna de nouveau vers celui qui l'avait émis.

-Sébastian, quelqu'un a sifflé ?

Sébastian regarda avec attention l'homme aux cheveux rouges méchés de blanc avant de répondre.

-Oui, l'un des invités de la Reine a sifflé, Allen.

Allen rapporta son attention sur le majordome, ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Alors… Il y a peut-être une chance pour que je puisse re voir et entendre ceux qui ne font pas partie de notre famille ?

-C'est possible, mon neveu, répondit Ciel en entrant dans la pièce avec sa femme.

Il salua la Reine puis pris place sur le dernier fauteuil de libre. Allen retourna auprès des enfants et Julien prit place au piano, Maria debout faisant face à ses parents. Le garçon commença le chant de la Reine et Maria chanta juste, Allen n'eut pas besoin d'aider Julien ou de reprendre Maria, ce qui l'enchanta. Enfin ce fut au tour d'Eliza de prendre place au piano, leur professeur s'assit à côté d'elle et lui fit signe de commencer quand elle était prête. Il la laissa jouer une fois la base du morceau avant de jouer un accompagnement et de chanter.

-…

Sébastian écouta la voix du jeune homme s'élever haut et claire, envoûtant presque ceux qui l'écoutaient, la Reine n'osait presque plus respirer, Ciel et Elizabeth l'écoutaient avec une attention immobile, mais c'était la réaction des invités japonais de la Reine qui intrigua la plus l'homme.

Ils avaient tous un sourire satisfait et une étrange lueur dans les yeux qu'ils avaient aussi eus lorsque le garçon avait accordé le piano. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui ils étaient réellement, et ce qui pouvait bien leur faire si plaisir dans la performance d'Allen. Celui-ci arrêta son accompagnement et Eliza refit une dernière fois la mélodie toute seule avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et saluent leur public. Allen posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra un peu pour la féliciter, il était fier d'elle, Eliza s'était surpassé aujourd'hui.

-Nos invités seraient enchanté si tu voulais bien leur jouer quelque chose tout seul, lui souffla Sébastian après un petit moment.

-Bien sûr. Y-a-t-il quelque chose en particulier qu'ils désirent entendre ?

-Juste quelque chose de doux et reposant, ils te laissent le libre choix.

Allen réfléchit un peu puis demanda.

-Est-ce qu'une berceuse leur ferait plaisir ?

Sébastian sourit avec encouragement en vaillant à ce que personne d'autre qu'Allen ne puisse le voir.

-Oui, je suis certain que cela leur fera plaisir, et ils pourront parler sans que tu n'étouffes leurs voix.

Allen acquiesça et reprit place au piano. Il se mit tranquillement à frapper les touches d'ivoire et une douce et simple berceuse s'éleva. Allen ferma les yeux et s'enferma dans son petit monde, ne voulant pas se laisser distraire par la conversation qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre, n'entendant que les répliques de sa famille. Il laissa sa main voler sur le clavier tout en douceur, totalement perdu à tout ce qui n'était pas musique.

Enfin, il arriva à la fin de son morceau, sa main avait besoin d'une pause et il fit lentement s'éteindre les notes. Il se leva et salua en direction de son Oncle et de sa Tante puis marcha d'un pas un peu incertain vers la sortie. Il allait sortir lorsque les trois enfants l'entourèrent et lui demandèrent d'une même voix.

-Oncle Allen, on peut jouer au Marcheur ? S'il te plait !

Incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre, l'aîné regarda vers Ciel, qui lui fit juste un signe de tête approbateur avant de rapporter son attention sur ce que lui disait quelqu'un. Allen fit donc signe au trois de passer devant lui et monta dans la salle de musique. Les enfants étaient fous de joie, il y avait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas joué tous ensemble à ce jeu et ils avaient hâte de recommencer.

* * *

 _ **SOUVENIR**_

Une semaine s'écoula au même rythme et la nervosité d'Allen se calma peu à peu. Il prenait l'habitude à la présence constante de Sébastian à ses côtés lorsqu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre ou la salle de musique, aux conversations à demi entendu pendant les repas, mais surtout au sifflement que poussait parfois l'un des japonais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait l'entendre et il ne savait jamais trop comment réagir.

La Rien semblait plus désappointée qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Elle avait même essayé de le piéger, entrant dans la salle de musique lorsqu'il était seul, croyant un peu qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais il n'avait pas réagi, ne l'avait absolument pas vu ni entendu. Il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, froncé les sourcils, mais rien dit d'autre que « ce doit être mon imagination » avant de retourner à sa musique ou à sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu accepter qu'un de ses sujets ne puisse pas la voir ou l'entendre, la Reine avait passé plus de temps en compagnie de ses hôtes.

Les japonais quant à eux prenaient un malin plaisir à le mettre dans des situations gênantes, bien que son incapacité à les voire rendait les situations plus dure à trouver. Le comte l'observait souvent en silence alors qu'il jouait de son bras unique. Il trouvait quelque chose de familier dans le garçon, mais le traumatisme dont il souffrait l'empêchait de comprendre ce que c'était. Il avait pourtant le même sentiment en le voyant que l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc qui avait totalement disparu de la surface de la terre depuis plus d'un an, après que son cher Rêve se soit sacrifié pour le sauver.

Bien sûr, une nouvelle Noah du Rêve était apparu, ressemblant beaucoup à l'ancienne, même si ses cheveux étaient violets et non bleu. Celle-ci semblait avoir compris quelque chose avec Wiesel mais ils avaient refusés de lui dire ce que c'était. Juste qu'ils leur frauderaient attendre et voir comment les choses évoluaient.

Alors ils attendaient et observaient. Et ils remarquèrent tous qu'il semblait réagir lorsque l'un d'eux se trouvait proche de lui ou entrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait déjà. Ils remarquèrent que le bras qui lui manquait était le bras d'Innocence de l'exorciste disparu. Ils remarquèrent qu'il ne sortait jamais du Manoir et que la brume réagissait à ses émotions. Ils remarquèrent la dépendance qu'il avait envers le majordome aux cheveux et aux yeux de nuit. Ils remarquèrent qu'il entendait parfois le Désir, voyait une ombre du Rêve ou de la Sagesse, sentait la Luxure lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, ressentait la Colère, l'Envie ou la Paresse lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce… mais surtout qu'il regardait toujours l'endroit où était le Comte avec attention, croyant souvent le voir ou l'entendre.

Sébastian avait fait les mêmes observations qu'eux et attendait. Il savait que les japonais n'étaient pas humains, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient ni pourquoi Allen avait autant leur attention. Il choisit de rester à ses côtés la plupart du temps, et que le jeune homme apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie n'était qu'un plus pour lui. Car il ne comptait pas quitter l'humain qui avait retenu son attention et qui l'avait gardé aussi longtemps. Si un jour il devait quitter les Phantomhive, il suivrait le roux sans la moindre hésitation, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire sien. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce jour arriverait plus tôt que tard…

Les Phantomhive aussi avaient remarqué l'attention des japonais sur Allen, mais ils ne disaient rien et faisaient comme si rien ne se passaient. Ils donneraient leur soutien au jeune musicien quel que soit la décision qu'il prendrait lorsqu'il aurait un choix à faire.

Enfin la Reine annonça son intention de rentrer à Londres. Elle s'était suffisamment éloignée du palais et des problèmes de la couronne et se devait d'y retourner. Les japonais demandèrent quant à eux à rester, disant vouloir profiter encore du charme envoûtant de la campagne anglaise. Les Phantomhive n'y virent pas d'inconvénient, et la Reine non plus. Elle repartirait donc seule le lendemain avec ses serviteurs personnels.

Après son départ, tout le monde sembla se détendre, même les japonais, et les conversations perdirent beaucoup de l'aspect solennel. Les deux Comtes parlèrent beaucoup plus souvent ensemble et Lulubelle et Elizabeth se trouvèrent beaucoup de point commun malgré leurs caractères opposés.

Allen et Sébastian passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler de chose et d'autre, et le premier sentait souvent son cœur battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite en voyant l'autre ou en l'écoutant parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce que s'était mais n'osait pas demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait de moins en moins de mal à percevoir les japonais, mais en contre partis, il avait souvent mal à la tête le soir ou la nuit, parfois au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Deux semaines après le départ de la Reine, Allen n'arrivait plus du tout à dormir et passait ses nuits dans la salle de musique, une chandelle allumé à côté de lui. Cette nuit-là, il porta sa main à son front et la rapporta couverte de sang. Son livre tomba par terre, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Allen n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa main tâché de sang. Des voix commencèrent à raisonner à ses oreilles, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui dans la pièce. Il se mit à hyper ventiler et s'effondra à côté de sa chaise. Le sol dur le fit reprendre conscience de son environnement pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne soit happé par des souvenirs passé.

Il eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un se joignait à lui, des mains le soulevant, des voix l'appelaient mais il ne voulait pas les comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient de tous les côtés. Allen s'entendit vaguement supplier Sébastian de faire taire les souvenirs, arrêter les images et la douleur, le ramener à son oubli bien heureux.

Mais rien ne s'arrêta, rien ne stoppa les horreurs qu'il regardait, impuissant, incapable de détourner les yeux. Les trahisons successives qui n'en finissaient plus. Les mensonges auquel il s'était accroché. La folie qui l'avait saisi, le faisant tuer tout le monde autour de lui, massacrer la famille qui pourtant ne lui avait jamais mentit. Les noms qui revenaient, d'abord amis, puis ennemis. Les nouveaux amis qui le soutenaient. Les changements en lui auquel il ne pouvait rien mais qui détournaient peu à peu ses amis de lui. Le désespoir et la mort imminente. La volonté d'en finir et puis le réveil, l'oubli et le bonheur simple de sa famille qui l'avait aidé à rassembler quelques morceaux de son âme brisée.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta enfin, Allen se roula en boule le plus étroitement possible et pleura désespérément. Deux bras l'entourèrent et Allen s'entendit parler.

-Pourquoi dois-je toujours combattre ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester dans un coin et que tout le monde m'oubli ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne veux pas subir de nouveau tout ça. Ça fait si mal… tellement mal…

-Tu n'as pas à combattre, Allen. Personne ne te forcera de nouveau à te battre dans cette guerre invisible. Tu es libre. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu te battes.

Allen ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sébastian, même flou, il pouvait dire que l'homme s'inquiétait pour lui, cela le rassura un peu.

-Vraiment ?

Il se fichait d'avoir l'air d'un enfant, sa voix trahissant son espoir et son insécurité, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre pour en être sûr.

-Oui.

Un sourire heureux récompensa Sébastian, avant que le jeune homme ne se laisse aller au sommeil. Il leva les yeux vers le Comte japonais et parla tout bas.

-Personne ne lui fera se battre de nouveau, Comte Millenium. Pas même vous. Votre guerre lui a déjà fait suffisamment de mal. Son âme est tellement brisée qu'elle ne redeviendra peut-être jamais s'il devait venir à mourir. Et je ne prendrais pas se risque pour vous, précise-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le Comte secoua la tête et répondit.

-Il ne sera pas en sécurité ici. Lorsque les exorcistes comprendront qui il est vraiment, ils viendront le chercher. Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener chez nous. Les exorcistes ne peuvent pas y entrer, il y a beaucoup trop d'Akuma.

Sébastian le regarda avec attention, il allait attendre et voir ce que feraient les exorcistes d'abords. Il regarderait ce que ferait Allen, comment il réagissait au retour de ses souvenirs et, s'il pouvait voir clairement les japonais, ce qu'il ferait. Il caressa doucement les cheveux roux du garçon abandonné dans ses bras.

-Ce n'ai pas à moi de choisir ce qu'il devra faire, Adam Millenium. Allen fera lui-même son choix, mais il ne bougera pas dans un endroit où il devra peut-être se battre. Et je l'empêcherais de le faire, même si je dois vous tuer pour cela, Comte.

-Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en venir à de telles extrémités, démon. Je ne laisserais plus jamais partir notre cher musicien s'il décide de venir chez nous. Il ne pourra plus jamais quitter notre maison…

* * *

 _ **CHOISIR**_

Allen resta inconscient une longue semaine.

Les Phantomhive étaient fous d'inquiétudes pour lui. Ciel avait exigé, et obtenu, des explications complètes du Comte Millenium. Elizabeth et les enfants avaient écoutés en silence, laissant le chef de leur famille exprimer leur avis sur la situation. Après un long silence, Ciel avait enfin donné une réponse.

-Nous serons toujours du côté de mon neveu. Blesser le, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de votre existence en Angleterre un enfer.

Les Noah avaient étés impressionné par la détermination de toute la famille anglaise à défendre le garçon brisé qu'ils avaient recueilli un an plus tôt. Le Rêve sauta sur le père de leur famille et désamorça rapidement une situation qui aurait mené à un carnage et surtout qui aurait détruit leur chance de récupérer leur précieux Quatorzième.

-Nous avons donc tous le même objectif : tenir Allen le plus loin possible des combats et des exorcistes. Millénie, il ne faut pas les toucher ni les éloigner, Allen les aime beaucoup trop.

-Je le confirme. Le Musicien est trop proche d'eux pour qu'on puisse leur faire quoi que ce soit, ajouta Wesley. Et si eux ne nous veulent de mal, les exorcistes feront de leurs vies un enfer si nous ne les protégeons pas.

-Exorciste, demanda Ciel en fronçant les sourcils ?

Le Désir rigola doucement et répondit.

-Oui, des exorcistes, ils se font souvent passer pour des scientifiques et crois être les « apôtres de dieu », les « défenseurs de l'humanité corrompu »… Si vous vous ranger de notre côté de la guerre, il est possible que nous vous fassions tous disparaitre.

-On n'en n'est pas encore là. Ils ne sont pas encore venus ici, dit Lulubelle.

-Un groupe de scientifique loufoque est venu il y a plus d'un mois. Ils sont repartis sans rien trouver. Ils recherchaient une « pierre verte lumineuse qui change de forme ». Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Les Noah les regardèrent fixement.

-Et ils sont repartis les mains vides ?

-Oui. Ils n'ont rien trouvés. Et j'ai refusé de leur donner l'accès à mon Manoir.

-Ont-t-ils vu Allen ?

-Oui, mais ils n'ont pas semblé le reconnaitre. Je le leur est présenté comme mon neveu et ils ont dû rentrer à leur « base » le lendemain. Nous n'avons pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis.

Des coups légers à la porte arrêtèrent tout le monde. Sébastian entra et annonça.

-Un appelle pour vous Ciel. Les scientifiques veulent savoir si le brouillard est toujours là et si nous avons trouvé une pierre depuis leur départ.

-Parlez de la vermine et elle fait connaître sa présence aux triples galops.

-Vermine, rigola son jumeaux.

-Doucement, les garçons, ce ne sont pas des manières, les calma le Comte Millenium rapidement.

-Sur un point ils ont raison, dit tranquillement Sébastian. La vermine revient toujours voir si ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle ne peut pas lui être utile en fin de compte. Que dois-je leur dire ?

-Que le brouillard est partie et que je ne veux pas de leur présence sur ma propriété, ils ont perdus suffisamment de temps à fouiller ma forêt. Laisse les un peu mariner au téléphone, cela ne leur fera pas de mal.

-Très bien, Ciel. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Les yeux de l'homme flanchèrent d'une inquiétante lumière rouge qui surprit certains Noah.

-Ne les fait pas attendre plus d'une heure, Sébastian. D'autre personne voudraient pouvoir téléphoner.

Celui-ci sourire encore plus mais ne dit rien. Il repartit et la Sagesse commenta après son départ.

-L'exorciste va attendre 55 minutes au téléphone avant d'avoir sa fin de non-recevoir.

Sébastian regagna la chambre de son Allen et le regarda dormir. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était horriblement inquiet pour le petit roux. Il avait peur qu'Allen ne revienne pas. Mais il ne le quitterait jamais plus longtemps que nécessaire pour faire une ou deux choses dans le manoir Phantomhive.

Il prit place sur le bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Sébastian regarda le visage immobile et apaisé. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du jeune homme, pas même lorsqu'il avait oublié son passé. Finalement, dix vies n'avaient pas été nécessaires pour qu'il fasse le tri dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Allen se sentait bien. Il ne c'était jamais sentis ainsi avant. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait de nouveau comme cela bientôt. Alors il voulait en profiter le plus possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Même si il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Sébastian ne le laisserait pas retourner se battre. Son ami ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le défendre et le tenir loin des combats. Il n'avait pas besoin de choisir un camp ou l'autre, il n'avait qu'à vivre auprès de Sébastian pour se sentir en paix. À peine eu-t-il cette pensé qu'il se rendit compte de combien elle était vrais. Il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit ni de quoi que ce soit tant que Sébastian était près de lui. Allen comprit qu'il pourrait aller n'importe où avec lui sans le moindre regret ni la moindre peur.

Tout bas, ne voulant pas détruire le calme qui l'entourait, Allen demanda.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Parce que ton âme chantait pour la mienne, petit Musicien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme penché sur lui. Il pourrait faire tout ce que voulait cet homme, sans un regard en arrière de ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui. Il pourrait même mettre le monde à feu et à sang s'il le lui demandait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était la promesse qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés.

Sébastian lut tout cela dans ses yeux et il comprit qu'Allen ferait ce qu'il voulait. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait sur son oreille et murmura.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir, mon petit Musicien, j'ai eu beaucoup trop de mal à faire de à te faire revenir. Une longue année passée à t'attendre… je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais partir loin de ma vue.

Allen sentis son visage le bruler. Il répondit tout aussi bas.

-Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, Sébastian… Peu importe où, je veux juste être avec toi…

Sébastian l'empêcha d'en dire plus et pris possession de sa bouche par un baisé exigeant et possessif, ses mains empêchant l'autre de bouger. Allen se laissa faire, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il aimait sentir l'homme plus grand l'immobiliser et le tenir proche de lui. Il ne choisirait jamais d'être ailleurs qu'ici, quelle que soit les conséquences…

 **# # # Fin # # #**

* * *

 **Voily voilou, je ne posséde ni Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) ni KHR.  
**

 **J'aurais pu poster tout ça en différent chapitres, mais au final, j'en ai fait un One-shot. C'est donc un Sebastian X Allen, vue le nombre de Fanfictions que j'ai lue, je me devais d'en écrire une à mon tour et de vous la présenter.**

 **La présentation vous rappelle sons aucun doute (Medicinal Love ) si elle ne le fait pas, aller lire cette superbe histoire, j'ai écrit ça après l'avoir lu moi-même ainsi que les deux autre One-shot qui suivent.**

 **Commentaires et remarques bienvenue, comme toujours.**

 **A bientôt les gens et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
